Keep on tryin'
by Izzie17
Summary: Continuation of the story that started with obliviousness. Gravedigger is back and this time he won't play any games. If you had to chose between the two people you love most who would you pick? Set post yanks.
1. Run

Hey Bones fans, this is just a little one shot about B & B (Possibly the most clueless couple ever) I got this idea from "Al

**So who watched Yanks in the UK? Awesome no?? Write reviews! They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

"It's been two weeks Bones why aren't you opening your presents?" Booth walked in with a new case file in hand only to see his partner's office still full with presents-all unopened.

"I haven't had the time ever since…I haven't had the time." Bones took a deep steadying breath before putting on plastic gloves and pushing past Booth to get to the platform. She had a particularly nasty case that popped up and this was something that she was not looking forward to.

"Can I open them?" Cam came up behind Bones pushing Seeley out of the way.

"Sure."

"Wait a minute!" Booth cut off the two women. "Your letting her open them but I'm not allowed to touch them?"

"That's because you have an opinion on everything. I do not need a running commentary Booth." Taking the stairs two at a time Bones started working on the body while Cam recovered any flesh that was still left.

Completely forgetting the case file in his hands Booth set it down on the table and set his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean running commentary?"

"You have a comment on everything I do Booth and I really do not need it right now." Losing Zach had been the most painful thing she has ever gone threw. Losing Ian was easy by comparison but it still reinforced the thought that people were always leaving her. She had been ticked off for weeks.

"I do not comment on everything you do."

"Ya you do sweetie." Angela patted Booth on the back as she walked towards Bones. "You got a letter."

Brennen smiled as she pealed off her gloves thankful for an excuse. She opened the thick letter right then and there as she drifted towards her office. She was still on the platform when she gasped loudly.

"Bones what is it?" Booth came up behind her and tried to read the letter.

She snatched it away from him as she bolted towards her office. Angela was right behind her.

"Talk sweetie I can only keep out Prince Charming for so long." Angela locked the door behind her as Booth tried to open it contemplating whether or not to just knock it down. He decided that looking threw the glace was fine. For now.

"It's a letter from Oxford." Bones mumbled.

"What they miss you already? Do the y want you to come and give another lecture?"

Bones shook her head her mouth half open.

"Well what then?"

"They want to offer me job."

"WHAT?" Angela could not be hearing that right. "They want you to get the dead guys job."

Bones shook her head again. "Head of anthropology at Oxford. Head of my own department." She mumbled the last little bit to herself as if it was almost an after thought.

Booth is not the most patient person; neither is he the most logical so after hearing something along the lines of 'Head of my own department' he decided that breaking down the door was a good move. Luckily he didn't have to Angela let him in.

"Bones what does the letter say?"

"Head of anthropology Booth." It was all he needed to hear. His voice became very small.

"Your leaving?"

Angela back out of the office trying to give them some space as well as ward off the rest of the squint squad that came up to see what was going on.

"Maybe."

"Maybe!?" His voice was growing louder as a look of complete shock went over his face.

"Well Booth, it's a great position! I'd be making twice as much as I do here and I would still fight crime and lock murders away just…" Not with you. She couldn't say it but he still understood.

"Why would you leave?"

"After everything that has happened, maybe it would be better to start fresh."

"How is that logical?" His voice was defiantly louder than he meant it to be. All the squints could hear him.

"Your always telling me to be less brain more gut."

"Less brain more heart." He corrected he could not believe that it had backfired on him.

"Well my heart tells me that ever since Zach…left I've been miserable." Months of emotions were coming up she could not believe that she was about to start crying. "Maybe this is a good idea."

Booth was lost for words.

"Besides what do I have to stay for, you don't need me the team is just as good without me, you'll find a replacement." He voice broke as he took a few steps towards her.

"Bones, don't run away. You don't run away."

"Why? Give me a logical reason why you need me to stay."

"Because…We do need you."

"Nonsense!" Now she was the one who was about to start yelling. "You don't need me! Civilizations change leaders many times and they all survive."

"Don't compare us to dead civilizations." He said it so low it was a miracle she heard him.

"Booth the team will find a replacement." Tears were brimming on the edges of her eyes. She wasn't sure she had enough fight left to stop them.

"Don't compare us…" He was about to say it again but he stopped when he saw her face. Had he said too much? It did not matter any more as long as she stayed.

"Give me one reason why you want me to stay." They were pressed up against each other now, neither daring to breath.

"Cause I need you." He had just dug himself into a hole that he was sure he was never going to get out of. He closed his eyes not wanting to see what was in hers. She couldn't feel the same way, she couldn't she was leaving after all-why wouldn't she say something.

He breathing cached as the tears started flowing. She pushed her way past him before he could whip his eyes open-whispering something in his ear as she left.

Angela, Cam, Jack, they all tried to stop her but she was not a black belt for nothing. She ran full speed all the way to her car. Tears streaming down her face the entire time.

Booth was a statue still standing in her office his eyes still closed as if it was all a bad dream.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Angela yelled at him about to slap him across the face.

"She said it wasn't logical…to need someone." Booths voice broke twice.

Cam had had enough of this. She marched right up to him and slapped him across the face before yelling at him louder than Angela had.

"LOGIC? SHE IS LEAVING BECAUSE SHE THREW LOGIC IN YOUR FACE? BOOTH! SNAP OUT OF IT LOGIC WORKS ABOUT 10 OF THE TIME BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S ALL ABOUT HEART!" Idiot! She glared at him as he slowly un-froze.

"What do I do?"

"RUN AFTER HER YOU IDIOT!" they all shouted it at the same time. And for once booth did exactly what the squints said.

**Do what the squints say and review!**


	2. Choice

**Don't kill me please. : )**

He ran after her. Her car was no longer in the parking lot-but to him that did not mean anything. He jumped in his car and turned on the siren.

What have you done? What have you done? What is wrong with you!?

Booth had screwed everything up, four years they had been working together, four amazing years and in four minutes he had broken what they had foraged between them.

It was all his fault.

His brain went on autopilot twisting in and out of traffic. He had to find her. He had to tell her that he was sorry. He had to hold her and make her believe that he did need her. He needed her so much.

_Ring ring ring_

Please let it be her please let it be her.

"Bones?" His voice was hopeful and lost at the same time.

"What did you just call me?"

"Rebecca what do you want?" He felt a wave of disappointment go over him.

"You have to pick up Parker from school."

"No, Becca not now I don't have the time."

"Seeley I'm stuck at work and he needs to be picked up!"

He groaned any other day he would jump at the chance to have Parker but today was just not one of those days.

"Becca I have an emergency! I can't do it!" He flung his phone closed and dialed Bones number before he could talk himself out of it.

She didn't pick up.

It took little less than ten minutes before he got to her apartment. He took the stairs two at a time running as fast as he could. Knocking twice with no answer lead him to break her door down. Rational was not his frame of mind.

Piles of clothes were everywhere and a suitcase was out.

"TEMPERANCE!" he called her name running from room to room, she was not there-she must have already left.

"DAMN IT!" he kicked the wall hard enough that he had to limp all the way back to his car.

"Angela?"

"Did you find her sweetie?" Angela, Jack and cam were all back at the Jeffersonian biting their nails. Please let him find her. They all thought, no matter what she said they could not keep going without her. She was the antisocial glue that kept the all together. They all wished that they had told her this before it was too late.

"No Ange I haven't yet she's not there is she?"

"No, she's not we even checked limbo she's not here."

"Phone Max and Russ see if she is with them."

"Okay, Booth? Bring her back for me k?"

"I will."

There was no more 'I'll try my hardest' or 'we'll see.' There was only-in Booths mind- 'I will'. I will bring her back, she may be able to survive without me but I will not survive without her. I can't, not anymore.

"Booth." He answered his phone before the first ring stopped.

"It's Ange, she's not here Booth, we checked everywhere even Limbo. She's gone." Angela's voice was becoming more anxious by the second although she was trying to keep it together for Booth. Hodgins did not know what to do. Angela and him had broken up-it was not his place any more to comfort her. Yet he found himself doing it anyway. Running his hands in little circles over her back as he embraced her.

She didn't even flinch, she just let her self go as Booth hung up the phone-crying into his shoulder as Cam backed out to give them some privacy.

"Damn it Bones where are you?" Booth had check everywhere in the last hour, her apartment as well as his, the diner, Sweets office and Booths. She was nowhere. And he was starting to get scared.

A small part of his brain reminded him of the clothes in her apartment- the suitcase.

"Airport." He whispered to himself.

Turning the car around and breaking a few laws as he speed to the airport his phone rang again.

"Booth."

"Hey can I talk to him?" It took him a few seconds to place the voice.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes Seeley it's your horrible ex who made you pick up your son," she teased him. "Can I talk to Parker?"

He could not wrap his mind around what she was saying; this was not making any sense.

"Parker?" He whispered.

"Ya Parker, you picked him up from school can I talk to him?"

He had to remind himself to breath. "Becca, I didn't pick up Parker from school." His voice was oddly even, that could be because he felt incredibly numb.

"Ya you did his teacher signed him out to a man that she said looked like you that came in a black SUV." Her breathing stopped. "Seeley please tell me you have Parker."

Bones or Parker?

Right now Bones could take care of herself for a few minutes Parker on the other hand….

He shut the phone Rebecca was screaming at him but that was not something that he could listen to right now.

He got to Parkers school in less that twenty minutes thanks to the fact that he had his siren on the whole time.

He jumped out without bothering to park just running up to the school demanding to know where his son was.

The teachers said the same thing as Rebecca-HE had picked parker up.

His phone rang.

Nearly jumping on it to answer he put the phone to his ear.

It was a mans voice, distorted by some kind of machine, and he knew who it was the instant he started talking. Although he had to listen to it a few times before he could really believe it.

_"Temperance Brennan and Parker Booth have been buried alive. Pay four million dollars and I will let one of them go."_

The record crackled out. Booth stared at the phone for about half a second before turning abruptly and jumping back into his car heading towards the Jeffersonian.

It was ten times worse. I had seen the look on his face the first time she had been buried. That was when I knew that we- me and him- could never really go anywhere. She was always his number one priority. He was angry and worried and lost, completely lost at what was going on. What he should do.

I decided to tell him. It was the least I could do.

"Play the message Seeley." I ordered listening to it. My face fell. This could not be right this could not be happening. "No," I murmured. "No, no, no."

"What? Cam what?" he asked me helplessly. I bit my lip wondering what he was going to break when I told him.

"We can get the money, doctor Brennan has more than that."

Shit I got his hopes up. Well here goes nothing.

"But he said that we will only get one back, he's still pissed that we found Hodgins and Brennan last time."

"What does that mean Cam?" he pleaded not wanting to put it together himself.

"We-You Booth have to pick one, I'm assuming that they were buried at separate locations and he will only give us co-ordinates for one of the locations. He wants to keep one-because of last time. He doesn't want us to win."

He got mad-he broke about two million dollars worth of equipment that none of us tried to stop him from doing. Then he ran to Brennen's office-again we didn't try to stop him as he shut the door behind himself. All we heard before he left was something along the lines of…

'All my fault.'

Angela heard it and immediately took off towards him bounding up the stairs to get to him as fast as she could. Later she told me what she had said to him. It was along the lines of, "Ya it is all your fault but are you just going to sit there and cry or are you going to help us find them? they need you Booth, they need you to help us find them. We did it once before we can do it again! I know you love them but this is not going to help!"

He came out a few minutes later eyes red-rimed but he was determined to find both of them. He needed to find both of them. I didn't want to know what would happen if he lost either of them.

**I was having a bad day when I wrote this so it is very melo-dramatic and sad and angst-ey for a reason-just if you were wondering. : ) But I did kill two birds with one stone cause I wanted to write a one shot about the gravedigger so I did that as well as finish off Run.! **

**P.S the song I was listening to while writing this was Almost Lover by a fine frenzy. Check it out because it is an amazing song that describes B & B if anything were ever to happen to one of them.**

**P.P.S the dark Knight also inspired the chose part of the story so props to Batman! (Which i do not own by the way) **

**(See that little button press it-it is calling for you. Review and give me suggestions)**


	3. ticktock

It's becoming a story-don't ask me how long it's going to be or weather or not they'll live I have no idea

**It's becoming a story-don't ask me how long it's going to be or weather or not they'll live I have no idea. **

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**24:00**

"Do we have anything people?" Cam ran her hand threw her hair as she stared down her team.

"We have no particulates." Jack volunteered.

"We have no suspect." Angela added.

"We also have no bones so why do you need us? The FBI should be able to find them?" Keri-Anne was the grad student of the week that happened to be filling Zach's space. But at the rate that she was pissing off Cam, she could be gone by the end of the day.

"Because we need to find them!" Angela nearly shouted it. They had twenty-four hours left. Booth had already gone to see where the gravedigger would have abducted Bones and Parker. Angela winced as she though of what he had to do. Choosing one or the other is something that none of them-especially him-could ever conceive of doing. So for now they were all concentrated on finding them both, alive.

Jack could see the turmoil that was in Angela's eyes. He placed his hand onto of hers as Cam decided what the nest best move was. Luckily, Cam did not have to wait much longer.

"I've got something!" Booth yelled as he ran up the steps setting off the alarm that went on the platform.

"What?" All of them asked at the same time holding their breath.

"Here." He threw a garbage bag at Hodgins who immediately started rifling threw it as he smiled. "From the crime scene?"

Booth nodded.

"Excellent, I'll have whatever goodies are in this back to you in an hour." Hodgins-suddenly, hopeful runs off to his station gesturing for Keri-Anne to come and help him.

"Anything else?" Cam asked Booth watching him. Not quiet sure, why she was but unable to not notice every little thing about him. The way that he stuffs his hands into his pockets and then takes them out not a minute later, the way his eyes are so blood shot the blue barely stands out. She rests and hand on his shoulder.

"Anything else?" She asks again.

He shakes his head. "I had forty men search the area and then a two hundred meter radius. There's nothing there except some blood." He hands Cam another evidence bag with a jar of sample blood in it. "And the dirt that was on the pavement. There's not much to go on."

"There's enough Sweetie." Angela comes onto Booth's other side. "It's enough for now we'll do our best." Angela runs off to go and try to be of help to Hodgins even though she knows that there is not much she can do. Maybe she just had to get out of there because there is only one person who is feeling more fear and loss than her-Booth. Angela wants to be strong for everyone; she just doesn't know how much longer she can last.

"Seeley." Cam says to him in a low voice so that no one else can hear them. "We'll find them."

"How can I choose Cam? How can I…?"

"You won't have to, we'll find them-both of them."

"You've only got a day Cam, a day that's not that much."

"It's enough. Were the best Seeley." She gives him a brave smile which he thankfully adopts.

"We are the best." He pats her on the shoulder. "I'm going to go and talk to that author-the one who wrote the books see if he knows anything."

Cam could not see what the author would know that he didn't last time but in her mind it was Booth doing, something-anything. That was a good thing.

Booth unfortunately didn't make it out the door before Hodgins comes running in setting off the alarm.

"We have Cards for a reason people!" Cam shouts as one of the security guards shuts the annoying alarm off.

"I found something!" Hodgins yells running up to Cam followed by Booth right behind him.

"What?" Booth asks some sort of hope returning to his eyes.

"Look," Hodgins throws something under a microscope for everyone to see.

"What?" Booth asks squinting at the image.

"It's bone shards, very tiny-microscopic bone shards." Hodgins seems very proud of himself as Angela gives him a smile.

"Great what do you get from it." Booth asks.

"I'm not a bone person." Hodgins says as if he is stating the obvious.

Booth looks at Cam. "Flesh Booth I work with flesh."

He turns to Angela. "Don't even ask Sweetie."

"Fine then who knows what this means?" he yells it out as if someone would magically pop out and answer for him.

"Bon- Oww!" Hodgins rubs his arm where Angela punched it. Booth looks at Cam.

"I can call a Forensic Anthropologist and she can be here in an hour." She reassures him.

"An hour? Cam I need this now where is he?"

"Well she is a she and she lives in Montreal."

"What?"

"Well she's based there but right now she's in northern Canada working with some native burial sight Bones things. Brennen was supposed to go up there as well…"

"Next week." Booth finishes off for her. "Great well is there anyone else?"

"No, she is the best and we need the best."

"There is someone else." Angela interrupts biting her lip.

They all look at her like she is crazy.

"Look people we have less than twenty-four hours. Zach is the best we all know that and he loves Temperance, he will help us find her."

"You want me to bring these bones to Zach-in prison." Cam said each word slowly as if she never thought she would have to string them together in a sentence.

"Great idea Angela!" Booth grins. Opening his phone. "I will have Zach here in minutes."

"You can get him out of prison?" Cam asks.

"First off he's not in prison and secondly I arrested him I can get him out again." Booth grins getting on his phone and calling someone.

"Ohh boy." Hodgins mutters.

"Ya" Cam agrees with him.

**Hell ya I'm bring Zach back. He's awesome and I have some plans for him. **

**You don't like my idea? Tell me Review! You love it review! You get the message here? Review! They make me Happy!**

**And a happy Izzie is a writing Izzie. **


	4. Company

So if your reading this it means that you found the story with the new title

**So if your reading this it means that you found the story with the new title! That is the last time I will change it I promise! Obliviousness' one shot's are now a separate story so ya sorry if I got you all confused! Now back to the story……**

**I changed the rules. I am not nice I know. It is mostly because I do not think that these two characters get enough time together. **

**23: 30**

She had felt this way before. It was like a strange De JA Vu this feeling. Her head and neck were killing her as well as her chest-which felt like it had a giant weight on it that was pressing her down-it was making it hard for her to breath.

She leans her head back wincing as it hits something hard-something metal. Her voice is barely a whisper as she groans in agony.

_Where am I?_

Stretching out varying limbs, she moves struggling to return feeling to her distant legs and arms. I do not remember this. I do not remember feeling this sore, this hurt. The last time I was even close to feeling like this I was….

It hits her so hard that any breath she had managed to get was lost as she whimpered softly.

_Not again._

Buried alive. The last time she had barely gotten out. Hodgins had really saved them.

Hodgins.

She lifts herself up looking around. She was in a giant barrel. Not unlike the one, that she had found the boys in last time. It was bigger though, so that means more time for Booth to find her.

Booth-oh god what did she do? She never meant any of that, well maybe she did but really leaving him here was something that she would never do. She had no concept of life without him. That was what had scared her. That was what had made her turn around and drive to his house. That was when she saw Parker. He was out side Booths apartment.

"_Why aren't you at school?"_

"_B-B-Bones?" _

She didn't see Him, she never saw it coming she doesn't know why she doesn't know how but that was the last thing she remembers.

Parker.

She looks around again sees nothing. He's not here. Then where is he?

She only has to ponder it for a second when she feels something move by her shin.

The little boy is curled up at her feet. A nasty looking burn mark on the back of his neck. He groans much like she did as he starts to regain consciousness.

"Parker?" She asks timidly.

"Dad?" The boy's little voice does travel far she has to strain to hear him.

"No, Parker it's temperance."

"Bones?" He tries to sit up but falls because he is so dizzy.

She freezes not sure what to do.

"Bones where are we?"

"Were-were buried alive Parker."

At first there is no reaction he straightens recovering quicker than she had. Then he gets it. Understanding rushes over his face as his eyes go wide. His eyes well up with tears and he uses what energy he has to throw himself into her lap as he starts to sob.

"Like you and the bug man were?"

"Yes." She wants to tell him no, she really does but she also knows that sympathy wont help now.

"Bones, I'm scared." He whispers.

"So am I Parker, so am I." She gulps and makes a quick guess-one of the few times she has ever done something like that. She takes in the approximate measurements and then the air supply. (Being a genius finally has it's advantages) twenty-four hours. That's her guess. She looks at Parker still crying on her lap. She starts to stroke his hair.

He really does look like his father. She wonders if Booth will be able to find us in time. She knows that he will try to find Parker-her, after their fight… she's not sure about anything anymore.

"Bones?" Parker hiccups looking at her.

"Yes Parker?" She tries to make her voice as gentle as it will go.

"What do we do?"

"We wait Parker." She looks around there is not even a pen. The gravedigger has learned his lesson. There is no way out,

"We wait to see if your dad will find us."

That seems to console Parker a great deal. "My dad is the best he will always protect me Bones, he will find us and save us!"

She smiles. Parker really is a great kid.

"I hope so Parker I really hope so."

"Dad says we always have to have faith that the right thing will happen."

"Faith?"

"Ya, faith."

She nods her head accepting his logic. "I have faith Parker, I have faith."

**I love Parker, Bones and Parker have to have more interaction in the real show. **

**P.S the reason I changed the title to 'Keep on tryin'' is because of the song by Poco. I love the song and I think that it will come in to play sometime in this story. I'll let you know though.**


	5. Center

So if your reading this it means that you found the story with the new title

**I know, I know I changed it up I'm a bad person I said that the gravedigger was going to make them chose and then I put Parker and Bones in the same tank-thingy. It will all make sense eventually, and yes if you want to yell at me go ahead that is what reviews are for. **

**Oh and I have no idea if any of the scientific stuff I'm writing about is true or not I am just trying to write people so don't get mad if my science is wrong. **

**22:30**

The sun was coming in threw the windows of the Jeffersonian making those who were pacing anxiously on the main platform sweat with the heat.

"Where is he?" Angela asks for maybe the twentieth time since Booth made the phone call.

"He's coming Angela. Don't worry he's…"

"Here." Hodgins cuts off Booth staring at his friend who is being escorted into the building by four guards.

"Zach." Everyone sighs but Cam. She still does not know how to feel about this and decides that the best course of action is to run to her office for reasons that She cannot-and does not want to-explain.

"Hi." He does not smile at the three of them.

"Hi how are you?" Angela takes a hesitant step forward.

"Good." He nods letting a little smile tease the edges of his lips. "Where are the bones?"

That causes even booth to smile. He is still Zach, just with handcuffs.

Zach looks at the guard and nods to the handcuffs, which the guard takes off reluctantly.

"Where are the bones?" Zach asks again.

"Over on the table." Booth follows Zach closely watching every one of his movements.

"Gloves please."

Zach takes an incredibly long time to look over the bones. He is every bit the way he once was.

"Anything?" Booth asks after nearly Forty-five minutes. This was getting ridiculous.

"Yes," Zach answers. "There is a distinct coloring on the bones. It's a reddish pigment, probably caused by the diet of the person that the bones are from."

"I can find out what it was." Hodgins says, not actually sure if he can figure it out but desperate to do anything.

"Yes, you probably can…I would say that this." he points to a few shards on his right. "Are from a frontal lobe. These," he points at the microscopic ones to his left, "are a complete mystery to me; I have no idea what part of the body they are from. There is just not enough for me to go on."

He turns to Angela. "I'm sorry."

She stares at him her eyes welling up as her breath hitches. "Zach," She breaths. She knows that he is not saying sorry about not having any more information, he is saying sorry about something else.

She winds him as she hugs him, she is holding on as hard as she can not wanting to let go.

"I know." She murmurs. He awkwardly pats her on the back.

"Ehum." Booth coughs. "That's all you got Zach?"

"Yes, I can do more if I get more bone fragments."

"I will let you know if I find anymore." Booths tone was that of a dismissal. Zach realized that and nodded slowly.

"Okay. I have to go then." As he started to walk out Angela called after him.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" She didn't know if his walking away was going to hurt anymore than his betrayal but she would like to put it off as long as necessary.

"I don't know can I?" He looks at Booth, not the guard who was supposed to be responsible for him.

"I don't see what difference another hour makes. Angela does not have anything to do anyway." He's being unreasonably nice-Angela hugs him like a child whose father has just told her that she can stay up late and play with her friends.

"Come on Zach, we can talk in my office."

"Wait, I have one question." A puzzled look crosses his face. "Why am I here?"

"What?" Angela asks. Then she turns on Booth with a stern look on her face, "You didn't tell him?"

Booth shakes his head, it's not because he thinks that Zach shouldn't know it's just that he can't seem to get the words out of his mouth.

"Zach Doctor Brennan."

"Is not here I know I assume that is why I am here but where is she?"

"She's been buried alive…again." Angela doesn't add that Parker is also gone because of the way Zach reacts. His face pales and his lips turn white, he starts trembling as Angela hugs him again.

"Dr. Brennan is buried alive?"

"Yes." Booth nearly chokes on the word.

"And those bones."

"There the only thing we have to go on, you did a good job sweetie." Angela's arms moved from around his waist to placing both hands on his shoulders. "Zach are you okay?"

"But I gave you nothing to go on." He seemed to be in a shock like state-or whatever was a shock like state for someone who could compartmentalize second only to Dr. Brennan.

"You did a good job Zach." Angela repeats her self.

"No, I didn't not enough Dr. Brennan deserves better." He starts to march back up to the platform.

"Zach what are you doing?" Booth follows him up as Zach puts his gloves back on and starts to look over the bones again.

"I owe it to Dr. Brennan to find her."

That was all he had to say, no one bother him as Zach became Zach again, searching for the answer.

"Why are you here?" Cam was really pissed that someone had found her hiding spot.

"I needed a minute to breathe."

"Well in that case you can pull up a box."

Cam patted the empty crate beside her. Booth sat down at once and rubbed his forehead.

"I would ask if you were okay but I know the answer." She takes another sip of her tea, Cam rarely drinks tea she's more of a coffee girl, but today it was tea, something to sooth her nerves and to clear her head.

"What do I do? I have a meeting with the author in half an hour but that's it. He is the only thing I have to go on. There is nothing that the gravedigger left absolutely nothing. And their…" He closed his eyes trying to put the thoughts form his mind. He needs to focus he needs to find them.

"Booth, there is the other option."

He gives her an unfathomable look.

"Dr. Brennan has more than that four million in her personal bank accounts as well as the Jeffersonian might help pay for it. You do not have to find both of them; we can work on finding one and get the other out safe."

"Cam." He whispers.

"Booth I know you don't want to chose but it is either both dead or one alive and hope for the other. Play by the rules this time. Play by his rules."

"He's going to win. Paying the money that makes him win."

"No, Seeley he wins if both of them die because that is what he wants he wants to make us feel pain, he wants to torture us, and if you let him turn you into," she waves her hand at his defeated form, "This, then guess what he wins." Her face is flushed and her breathing is becoming more and more heavy with rage. "I will not let him win, I'm going to find this son of a bitch and I'm going to lock him up where the sun don't shine."

She jumps up and runs towards the stairs and starts taking them two at a time, her team is the best and they are going to find Bones and Parker.

Seeley Booth smiles a little as she leaves. Hodgins and Angela, talking again leaning on each other for support. Cam, getting her fighting badass cop attitude back. Zach, just back at all.

"Bones," he mutters as he stares down the halls of Limbo-one of her favorite places. He had once told her that they were the center and that the center had to hold. Well half the center was gone now, and they were all still holding, they were still holding on. And that included him, He murmurs her name again and starts running up the stairs he has a author to interrogate.


	6. Bullet

I know I know where have I been

**I know I know where have I been? Well it is called school and I would much rather be writing so here is to feeding my addiction! (That made no sense but that's okay because I got four hours of sleep last night!)**

**Back to the gravedigger….I love the gravedigger, him and Howard Epps were two great bad guys. I was not so fond of Gormogon, so shoot me I didn't like the character. **

**Ohh maybe I should write a story about Epps…no wait a minute I have to finish this one first. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Bones they would have jumped each other by now.**

**18:00**

"Parker, Parker you awake?" Temperance Brennan was gently stroking the sleeping boy's hair as she tried to wake him. "Parker," She asks again. It was news to her that cry till your eyes are red and puffy and that having a mild tantrum made you want to sleep. After it finally sunk in what had happened Parker and tried to break down the walls, he screamed, cried and even cursed, but then he started to cry and something in Brennan took over and she had the boy in her arms and was comforting him. He fell asleep shortly after.

It gave her time to think, she tried to think of any way out but she knew that I was not possible. She gave up on that and started to think about how they could find them, did Booth know that they were together? She sure hoped so she already knew that Booth was having a heart attack about Parker, if he knew that she was with him he might calm down a little and not worry so much, he might focus on finding the little boy, and her.

"Dad?" Parker mumbled finally waking, sleep still in his tried droopy eyes.

"No Parker it's me, Bones." She whispered it to him softly trying to hold at bay another tantrum.

"Oh, hi Bones, has daddy come to save us yet?"

She shakes her head even though he can't see her. "No not yet buddy, but he will."

He smiles a little at that. "You called me buddy."

"Do you not want me to call you that? Do you prefer Parker?"

"No, I like buddy, it's just that dad calls me that."

"Really?" She smiles at that thought.

"Ya, he does. Why does he call you Bones?" he sits up as he tried to shake the last charming effects of sleep off him. Bones smiled the kid was going to be a heartbreaker.

"It's a nickname he calls me, it started when we started to work together."

"Ohh, so does it annoy you?"

She was not quiet sure, where he was going with this. "It used to know I don't even notice it anymore."

He gave her a little smirk that she had seen on his father. "Amy does that to me."

"What?" she was lost.

"Amy, she calls me 'squirt'; Mom says it's because she likes me."

"I don't know what that means."

"Bones," Parker smiled again obviously happy that he knows something that she doesn't. "It means that dad has a crush on you!"

"How does he calling me Bones mean that he has a crush on me?" She frowned trying to see his logic.

"Because he's...he's…" Parker tried to find the words for it. "He just does okay! He always talks about you." He folds his arms over his chest as he stands. He looks exactly like his father, an observation that makes Bone's stomach drop; she is not familiar with the feeling.

"He talks about me?"

Parker nods a smile creeping back onto his face.

"All the time. It's very annoying." He says it dead serious which makes Bones laugh a little.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing Buddy nothing."

"Why don't you like daddy?"

"What?" I like Booth!" Parker goes for a little walk around their cell-as Bones dubbed it. She stays sitting just watching him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ohh, okay, so how long do you think that we are going to be here before dad comes to find us."

"Less than a day." She says. She doesn't add that if Booth doesn't find them then they were staying here.

"Bones how did he catch you?"

"Who the gravedigger? I don't really know."

It was the truth she had no idea how the gravedigger found her, the last thing she remembers is getting into her car and driving down the freeway, having to pull over when the tears were to strong… Parker.

"Parker, who picked you up from school?"

"Umm, I don't remember." He frowns but doesn't make the connection.

Rebecca had phoned her, Bones, she had gone on some rant about Seeley and how she was swamped at work and their nanny was in Mexico getting married…Bones had asked her to cut to the chase. She asked her to pick Parker up from school.

The Gravedigger was after her-not Parker-she had brought him into this. She had gone to pick up Parker and The Gravedigger had been there waiting, he had to grab Parker as well.

Her throat closed up as she bit her tongue.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, what do you want to talk about?" _Change the subject, change the subject. _

"How did you and bug man get out of here last time."

"We had things to get us out, we used science."

"Really? Cool! What did you do?"

She told him and smiled a little at the way his face lit up, obviously, Booth had never told him the story and Brennan did cut out the more graphic parts.

"That is so cool." He murmured wonder still in his eyes.

She could already here Booth now, 'Bones! You're turning my son into a squint!' it gave her a momentary laugh that died before it left her lips. She wasn't going to get the chance to here Booth say that.

Her stomach dropped again.

Gazing at Parker, she gulped. Her mind working faster than it ever had before.

"Bones, tell me a story." He asked lying down, "We have a lot of time before Daddy comes to get us."

"What kind of story?" She had to admit she did not know many.

"What you and dad do?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you solve crime?" He gazed at her with Booths big chocolate brown eyes staring at her waiting for an answer, defiantly going to be a heartbreaker.

"Well, a few months ago we had to take care of a baby that we found."

"Really?"

"Really."

She went on to tell him about the Baby, and his mother although she left out anything that wasn't G rated.

"Did you and dad like the baby?"

"Of course Andy was…really something."

"You should get one." He stated.

"Huh?" she was not expecting that.

"You should get one, a baby."

"I don't know the first thing about Babies Parker I wouldn't know what to do with one." She stated simply.

"Well I think that you should get one, dad can show you what to do."

"Parker I don't think that your dad will want to have to take care of my baby just because I'm incompetent to do it myself."

"He wouldn't mind if it was his baby too you guys could get one together!" He grinned at the idea not really realizing what he just implied.

"What?"

He said it again, Bones mind went blank before being filled up with pictures of what could happen if her and Booth had a baby.

"Parker I don't think that your father and I have that kind of relationship."

"Well it was just a thought." She noticed how his face fell just a little bit as all his thoughts of a younger brother or sister vanished. I don't think daddy would mind thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you want to know a secret?"

She nods leaning forward as he cups her ear with his tiny hands and whispers to her.

"Dad said that you were the most amazing woman that he has ever met."

A slow smile creeps onto her face.

"Are you going to tell anyone Bones?"

"Nope, not a soul bud."

She was starting to like calling him buddy, sure it was not in her usual vocabulary but it was growing on her.

"When are we getting out of here?" he yawns stretching out his arms.

"Soon, don't worry your dad will find you."

"What about you Bones?"

"He'll find me too Parker were in the same cell."

"Ya and then we can find the bad man and lock him up!"

"Parker,"

"Yes Bones?"

"Nothing." She stares at him as he starts to hum a song that she is not familiar with.

Her earlier thoughts come back to her. It is her fault that he is here. He needs to get out of here alive; it starts to take over her mind as Parker nods off again. Boy he sleeps allot.

Booth had once taken a bullet for her, now it was her turn, Parker is the most precious thing to Booth and she needed to make sure that Booth did not lose him.

She did the math again in her head less than twenty hours if her guess was right. Booth had less than twenty hours, Parker had less than twenty hours.

But-the thought crosses her mind and leaves as not three seconds later, but as she watches Parker toss and turn trying to fall asleep the thought comes back to her over and over. It might be the only way-a voice in her head tells her.

Two people-twenty hours.

One person-more, much more, forty maybe even two days worth of air. Parkers lungs weren't that big, her were much larger and taking up air way faster. She was not going to let the Gravedigger win, she was not going to let Booth suffer like that. Not if she could take the bullet instead.

**So, am I evil? Yes? No? Tell me so. Write a review. Or two. **

**Spoiler Alert!**

**Don't read if you want to be surprised. **

**So it was a bit longer because that will be one of the last times we shall have Parker and Bones interaction. She will have made her decision when we see them again. **

**Next chapter shall be some good old Booth in the interrogation room with the author who's name I really have to look up……..**

**And also coming next is the note that Bones wrote in the last Gravedigger episode. And if you want to know it's not Booth who finds it. **


	7. Mistake number 1

**Be prepared. This is a bit of a fill in chapter because I finally figured out how it is going to end! **

**Inspiration goes out to Coldplay and their song 'What if' Love it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones Parker would be in it more often**

**15:00**

"Tomas Vega," One of the new lower class FBI agents hands Booth a file.

He nods his thanks not taking his eyes of the man sitting in the interrogation room. Booth had to pull some strings to get Tomas in there, actually he had to pull allot of strings to even be on the case-but he was the top FBI agent in his district and he worked the last case with the Gravedigger so Cullen folded and let Booth on the case.

"He's been waiting a long time." The Agent comments. Booth only nods again-he gets one chance with this-there is nothing that he can legally hold Saunders on, he had better make this good.

He slams the door behind him but Vega doesn't even flinch.

"Who did he take now?" Vega starts still not glancing at Booth.

"Why would you think that he took anyone?"

"Well considering that I haven't murdered anyone lately and that anytime the Gravedigger has taken anyone I'm the first person you call...I can put two and two together Agent Booth."

Booth slams a file folder down the table between.

"You can't intimidate me Mr. Booth, I haven't done anything wrong." Booth grit his teeth, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Your book sales have gone down since Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Brennan were found,"

"No one wants to read about a serial killer who screws up. They liked the invincibility of him. You found him and people don't care anymore."

"So you told your friend the Gravedigger to make himself useful and go steal some more people so your book sales would go up."

Vega shakes his head muttering something to himself that Booth does not hear. "Agent Booth I do not know who the Gravedigger is if I did I would have put him behind bars. People like two things-criminals that are never caught and the ones who are. They don't like what he has become, a screw up."

"How does that make you feel Mr. Vega? Being associated with a screw up." Booth places his hands on the table and leans towards him noticing the slight sheen of sweat that is starting by Tomas Vega's forehead and slowly making its way down.

"I think that you have been hanging around that therapist for to long Agent Booth, your starting to sound like him. Are we done now or are you going to arrest me for something?"

Booth has nothing, he hasn't got a confession and he can't legally tell Vega to stay while he thinks up some more questions. One does cross his mind though when Vega is opening the door.

"How did you know I was in therapy?" He asks, the pieces falling into place in his head.

Vega just smiles. "Tell your son I say hi." He says before walking right out the door.

"Zach?" Angela comes up to him as he peers at the bone fragments for what has to be the millionth time.

"Yes Angela?"

"Have you found anything yet?" She asks hope not even bothering to enter into her voice.

"Yes, I have. But you're not going to like it."

"Why won't I like it?" Angela does not like the tone he is using; it scares her a little bit.

"Because I found some DNA. It's Brennen's though, I appears that she tried to fight back to whoever was trying to get her and Parker." He says it very matter of factly no emotion leaking threw his walls.

"She tried to fight back? Ya that sounds like her."

"She obviously lost Angela she's gone."

Angela shakes her head. "There not gone till the fat lady sings Zach, and for the record, her fighting back does mean something."

"What?" Zach finally looks up and into Angela's red-rimmed eyes.

"You're the Anthropologist, you tell me. When someone fights back what does it mean?"

"I don't know-but I will find out." Zach goes back to his work moving even faster-if that is possible.

"Hey Angela!" Booth runs into the Jeffersonian, file in hand. "I need you to find out everything about this person okay? I need it…"

"Like now I know sweetie, I know."

"Great! Where's Sweets?"

"I don't know but Booth- Listen, I think you should phone Max and Russ."

Booth closes his eyes and groans. "Angela," He says very serious and sullen, "I don't know if I can do that, I can't tell them that I've lost her again."

She hugs him-really hugs his, as if he is a little brother who needs his big sister. "Booth, you never lost her, you found her and Hodgins. And you'll find her and Parker this time too."

"Thanks Angela."

"Don't worry about it-when I'm done with this I'll talk to Max and Russ. What did you say when you told Rebecca?"

A guilty look crosses his face.

"You're joking,"

"Angela he's my son and…and…I can't tell her that."

She decides to drop it for now. "You better tell her soon Booth or I will."

"I know Ange, I know. Get that back to me okay?"

"Ya sure." She takes off in one direction as he takes off in another.

"Sweets!" he yells spotting the man of the hour walking into the Jeffersonian.

"Agent Booth, I've been looking for you? Why did you and Dr. Brennan not show up this morning?" Sweets looks to the platform expecting to see a auburn ponytail. "Where is she? And…" He gulps as his jaw slackens. "Why is Zach here?"

"We'd better go to my office Sweets."

He places a hand on Sweets shoulder and leads him to Brennen's office. "Sweets have you ever met a man by the name of Tomas Vega?"

Sweet's shakes his head, "No I don't think so, Booth what's going on?"

"Just a hunch Sweets, Just a hunch."

Angela was working as fast as she could. Tomas Vega, after nearly two hours of searching him threw the Bureau (Booth included his password as well as Cullen's(don't ask how he got it)) And his rap sheet was clean-not a speck on it at all. To Angela it seemed like this guy was living in a hole, he didn't even have a speeding ticket.

"Angela?" Cam's voice seemed strong than it did the last Time Ange had seen her, she took it as a good sign.

"Ya?"

"Have you seen Booth I think I might have found something."

"I think he is talking to Sweets although that was an hour or two ago so he might be gone."

"Oh, Okay."

"Cam?" She turns around in her chair and gives Cam a weak smile.

"Ya Ange?"

"I'm scared Cam, I've got a feeling."

"What?" Cam sits down beside Angela. "Angela were all scared."

"No Cam, I don't think that their going to make it, Look at the case, he takes them both-splits them up and then says we have to chose, but instead of putting a high price on either of them he says pay four million dollars and you get one of them back. Brennan has more than that and Booth can get at it in a moments notice."

"Angela I'm not quiet sure where you're going with this." Cam's brow furrows as she tries to see Angela's point of view.

"He wants to see Booth suffer-that's obvious but why is Booth playing his game? Why doesn't he just make the Gravedigger let Parker go and then focus our energy on Brennan?"

"I don't know Ange I don't know."

"Well, I've got a theory, Gravedigger doesn't want to let them go, he just wants them to die and then Booth will find them, he wants pay back." Angela's eyes are dark as she tries to understand what kind of monster would want to do this to another human being,

"Why Booth? Why would the Gravedigger want to hurt Booth?"

Nether Cam nor Angela saw Hodgins watching them. So when he spoke they both jumped a million miles.

"From a conspiracy theorists point of view? He did not want to hurt Booth, It was Brennan who got us out, It was all Brennan. If I was the Gravedigger, I'd want to hurt her, not Booth and if I'd want to hurt Brennan I'd want to burry Booth."

Cam caught on before Angela her jaw dropping. "Booth is paranoid," Angela and Hodgins looks at her if she is crazy, "No I'm serious people, I dated the man I would know! He's been in too many wars, to many fights to not be paranoid about certain things. His sniper training ensures that he would never get caught surprised, The Gravedigger must have known that Booth would not be easy to get."

Angela gasped as she realized where this was going.

Hodgins takes a few more steps towards him. "The Gravedigger must have thought that the only way to catch Booth was to get Parker as well. But instead he got Brennan. He thought it out, planned a time when Booth should have got Parker from school-but he still screwed up."

"That's all great but how does that help us?"

"It gives us motive Angela, It helps." She picks up her phone and starts to dial Booths number walking out of the room.

"Angela." Hodgins starts.

"Yes?"

"Are, are you okay?" He asks.

"No, not really, I keep on getting the feeling that if he can get Brennan and Parker, he can get any of us. And I'm worried."

"I know," He says. "My house has an alarm system that not even the best kidnapper could get threw, if you want to stay in my…"

"Okay." She cuts him off.

"Okay?"

"Ya, okay. But were not going now, we have to find them."

He nods his head, smiling a little, "We'll find them."

"You've got faith Babe,"

"What?"

"Nothing." She walks off caring the folder for Booth.

**I know, I know. It makes little sense to me as well. He wants Booth but ends up taking Brennan. It will all make sense in the next few chapters, which I will hopefully get up tomorrow or (maybe) tonight. **


	8. Notes

I know I know where have I been

**First off yes the Gravedigger meant to get Booth, He screwed up and got Brennan instead. **

**Complicated I know. **

**This goes out to all my reviewers! YA!**

**The inspiration for this was 'Running up that Hill' by Placebo.**

**(If you haven't noticed I have been listening to the Bones soundtrack over and over again) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote for bones, but I don't, It's very sad : (**

**14:47**

Angela stared at the phone, she was going to have to call Max and Russ soon but she wasn't sure that she could do it. Tell a father that his daughter was gone? She sighs heavily and rubs her tired eyes. _Come on Ange, she's your best friend you can do this much for her, just pick up the phone and then you can cry to her father. Ugh, maybe not cry, you don't want him to go on a shooting rampage trying to find the Gravedigger._

"Max?" Ange's voice was choky, she tries to fix it before she talks again.

"Angela?" Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Max, we need to talk."

"Okay but can you make it fast? I ma having lunch with Tempe, I'm on my way to her house right now."

Her heart sank and she felt like she was about to vomit. "Max can you come to the Jeffersonian we have to talk."

He put it together almost instantly. "What happened to Temperance?"

"Max she was taken by the Gravedigger. I'm so sorry."

She doesn't get a chance to say anything else, he hangs up on her and she slumps-defeated across her desk finally crying.

"Tempe? Are you in there?" _Please, please let this be a cruel joke. _"TEMPE!" Max Brennan yelled again threw the closed door that went to her apartment. He breaks the door open and just stands at the entrance, it's all he can manage.

"Tempe?" he calls again the last little bits of hope draining away as only silence answers.

He starts walking around, picking up things, and setting them down again not really looking at them. That is until he reaches her bag-she never goes anywhere without it.

A letter pokes out of the pocket, he kneels to grab it. It's written on the back of a page from her novel. _Should I read it?_

He already is-muttering it to himself .

'_Angela, Thanks for being such a good friend, if Hodgins survives then give him a chance okay? He's a good guy.'_

_'Russ, I love you,.'_

_'Booth, I tried, I really did. I know you tried too so I'm not mad that you didn't get here on time. You believe in heaven, so maybe we'll see each other again. Thanks for everything Love Temperance.'_

Max crumples the note in his hand. She doesn't deserve this. He tells himself that the entire ride to the Jeffersonian.

"So let me get this straight. You think that I did it?"

"No, I think that you know the guy who did it." Booth paced back and forth in front of Sweets who was sitting on a hard chair feeling very small.

"Agent Booth don't you think that I would have told you if I knew who was doing this to Dr. Brennan and your son?"

"Sweets I don't know what to think, so you tell me okay? Where did you meet Tomas Vega?" He rubbed his hand over his face trying to keep calm.

"Agent Booth I have never met Mr. Vega. And if you are so sure that he is the Gravedigger than why don't you just go and arrest him?"

"Because I need proof not just my gut feeling." Booth groaned, he hadn't slept in about nineteen hours, sure he had done worse but he had never been so stressed out before in his life, every minute of this seemed to age him a week.

"Well I assure you agent Booth I have no idea how Mr. Vega knew that you were and Dr. Brennan were having meetings with me because I did not talk to him, If there is anything else I can do please tell me."

"No Sweets I can't think of anything, I better go see Zach, he might have found something." Booth ran his hands threw his hair, before loosening his tie, It was bright red, She had said that she liked the color on him.

"How is everyone taking Zach's return?" Sweet hadn't meant it to sound like that but he couldn't think of any better way to put it.

"Cam and Hodgins wont talk to him, Angela wont let him out of her sight."

"And you Agent Booth?"

"He's helping me find them." Which was enough of an answer for Sweets who nods and then answers his phone which had started to ring.

Booth gives him a little bit of privacy checking his own phone for messages, there was one from Cam, he wonders what she wants and is about to return the call when Sweets asks him a question.

"What do you get a girl for her birthday?"

"What?"

"A girlfriend, what do you get her for her birthday?"

"You're seriously asking me this, now of all time?" Booth picks up his phone and hits Cam's number waiting for her to pick up.

"Well See I'm dating this girl her name's Janine O'Connell, just met her a few weeks ago and I…"

Booth cuts him off dropping his phone. "What's her name?"

"Janine O'Connell"

"Sweets stay here." Booth picks up his phone while locking Sweets in Dr. Brennan's office.

"What why do I have to stay here?"

"Cause I need to be able to find you if I have to shoot you!" Booth takes the stair two at a time waiting for Cullen to pick up the phone.

"Cullen? It's Booth I need you to get Vega and Janine O'Connell in separate rooms and question them."

"Booth I'm letting you order me around this one time, but be warned this is the last time."

"Understood sir, I think that one of them is the gravedigger,"

"Shouldn't you be doing this Agent Booth?"

"I need you to warm them up for me I have a few things to wrap up here first."

"Okay Booth I'm on it."

"Cam!" Booth calls out running down to see her. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Cam takes a deep breath and then explains their epiphany. She only has time to see how Booths face drops when Hodgins calls out.

"I found something!" It was all Booth needed to hear to compartmentalize his emotions and then run up to Hodgins.

"What?"

"The particles, I've been looking for certain things and I completely over looked other things like the fact that there is a whole range of particles that I thought that came off of Parker, Stuff he picked up from the playground but at a second glance I realized that they could also be from the Gravedigger."

"Hodgins get to the point." Cam ordered before Booth could.

"I might know where Parker is."

Everyone was silent for what seemed like ages. "What about?"

"I'm assuming that the Gravedigger buried Parker first and that left grass and pollen in his shoes which he then transferred to where he picked up Dr. Brennan." Hodgins was not smiling thought because he knew what the next question was.

"Do you have any idea where Bones is?"

"No, not a clue, I'm still working on it though."

Booth nods. "Zach?" he calls.

"Nothing Agent Booth, I've got nothing new." Booth nods again deep in thought.

"Booth?" Cam rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Hodgins," he starts ignoring her for the moment. "How precise can you be with the location?"

"Within one mile."

Booth nods again. "Cam, phone Cullen get him to get as many agents to where Hodgins tells you to find Parker, I have to go talk to someone."

"Booth, what about Brennan?"

"I have to go talk to someone." Was all that he said before walking out of the Lab about to make the biggest decision of his life.

**Whoot! Thanks to all the reviews, you are all awesome! Well people were getting down to the nitty-gritty, the next chapter we'll still be with the squints. Booth still has to talk to Max after all. **

**I love reviews so press that little button and write me a little note please! Also you can still put in your input on how you want it to end! I love suggestions and inspiration!**

**P.S sorry for the bad grammar/spelling, I know there's no excuse but I can't spell to save my life and I do try my hardest!**


	9. King of the Lab

**13:57**

"Booth?" Max Brennan was running up the same steps that Agent booth was running down.

"Yes?" Booth didn't really look up so he had no idea who was talking to him.

"Is, It true? Is Tempe really buried?"

Booth snaps his head up at looks at the father of his partner. He just nods and prepares himself for the anger that should come form her dad, the same man who he had promised to take care of her.

"I told you to take care of her."

"I know sir, I know I-"Max places a hand on booths shoulder and looks at him square in the eye.

"Find her Booth, bring her back to me. And find this bastard who did this."

"I will sir, I'll try."

Max shakes his head. "We both know that you're going to do more than try Agent, she's lucky to have you. When you figure this out-tell her okay? Life's too short,"

Booth has absolutely no idea what her father is talking about. "Tell her what?"

All he gets in reply is a little piece of paper shoved into his hand.

"I'm going to talk to Angela, you find her."

With that he is gone, Booth had to admire the man he was so cool under pressure, Booth was not half as calm as he was. But then again Max had absolute faith in Booth-Booth himself didn't even know if he had absolute faith in himself.

**13: 20**

Zach had had many months to think. Just think, no talking no working just silence, time for him and his thoughts.

He had come to a few conclusions, First off he knew what he did was wrong and he also knew that his punishment was far less than he deserved so he took it without commentary.

Secondly he figured out that Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were his family. Or at least a big part of it.

He had finally found out how he felt about Temperance Brennen, he loved her.

Not the I'm falling in love with you kind of love but the platonic love that brother and sister's had. Only she was more than a sister she sort of filled the role of mother, a mother who told him when he screwed up but loved him anyway.

That's why he was so keen to find her, he owed it to her to find her. Hodgins, Cam even Booth he could deal with later, he could tell them that he was sorry later, but right now he needed to find Dr. Brennan to as her to forgive him.

He pondered the bone fragments once again, Hodgins had found Parker but Zach needed to find Brennan. They were all counting on him-just like old times.

"King of the Lab." Zach flinched and turned to see his best friend behind him. "I found Parker, I'm king of the lab."

"Yes, I guess you are."

"Zach."

"I need to concentrate."

"Zach." Hodgins tone was more forceful. "I know, Zach I know how your brain is working this and as a friend-as your best friend I'm telling you that you have to compartmentalize. You have to be Dr. Brennen."

"I still don't know what that means."

"Compartmentalize think of this as just another case not, Temperance's case. You can do this Zach you just need to see clearly."

"Why are you helping me aren't you mad?" Zach was confused, of all the people that would forgive him he thought that Hodgins would be the last.

Hodgins gave half a smile. "We can talk about it later Zach, right now you need to find her."

Zach nods and tries to do what Hodgins told him, he tries to compartmentalize. He looks at the fragments again and starts talking to himself.

"She punched him, in the ribs it looks like, he grabbed her wrist-nails digging I, Here-there's a piece of nail here. It cannot be Brennan's because she always cuts hers so short that they can't break. It could tamper evidence. These fragments over here look to be from a shinbone, DNA is still working on it but I would say that it is Dr. Brennan's."

"Why?" Jack knows when his friend is onto something and this could just be it.

"Her attacker grabbed her wrist and she twisted trying to break free, he kicks her shins-"

"What else Zach?"

"It makes no sense."

"What?"

"If the gravedigger kicked her there should be no bone, no one can kick that hard, not even if-"Zach takes a step back and has a look of, Oh shit, on his face.

"What Zach what?"

"I've been assuming this entire time that the Gravedigger was a man, we all have but-there is one thing that can cause these injuries. A very sharp very high stiletto that could repeatedly be kicked into Dr. Brennan's shin"

Angela was listening at the bottom of the stairs trying not to interfere but something just popped up into her head. "Jimmy Choo."

"What?" Zach and Jack asked together.

"Jimmy Choo's new line, stiletto boots with solid steel heels." She smiles thankful for once that she was such an avid shopper with a friend who had loads of cash that just needed to be spent.

"That could make the chips come off defiantly." Zach nods.

"But who could afford Jimmy Choo's?" Angela wonders only having three pairs herself and having to save up for each one.

"A writer?" Hodgins smiles. "Zach your king of the lab."

Zach smiles as well. "Does that mean I get to phone Booth to tell him?"

"Your the king you can do whatever you want." Jack says patting Zach on the back.

**Okay I don't know if stiletto heels that are made out of solid steel could really chip a shin bone but for now let's pretend it can. **

**I also don't know if Jimmy Choo make stiletto steel heel boots, I can't afford so I don't shop their or pay any attention to them, Jimmy Choo just happened to be the first expensive shoe designer that I could think of. **

**Write reviews please they make my day. **


	10. Hold your breath

**I woke up this morning and there were a ton of reviews in my inbox!! Yah!! They make me happy and (I have said this before) A happy Izzie is a writing Izzie. **

**Although after a really bad break-up (and I have had many) I have written some pretty dark stuff , which will never see the light of day so don't ask. **

**Back to the story though. Don't ask me where this came from and yes it might be a little hard to follow mostly because there is allot of stuff that needs to get out. Inspiration: How to save a life by the Frey**

**(Oh and lets pretend that my evidence is correct even though we all know that there is no way that this could work in real life)**

**12:57**

He didn't read the note, he didn't even want to know what it was about, it was addressed to him in her handwriting and he was not opening it without her safe-preferably right beside him.

So he put it out of his mind and in a safe pocket inside his jacket. That was the last he thought of it.

Booth was taking a note from his partner, he was compartmentalizing. Pushing the fact that his son and partner were kidnapped and buried alive. Knowing that this was going to be one of the only ways that he could think clearly he treated it as just another case.

However, his wall was forming some definite cracks.

O'Connell and Vega were not talking. They had demanded lawyers-which usually would have been a good sign but right now he needed information and lawyers tended to take a really long time to say very little.

Caroline Julian answered her phone on the first ring and as soon as she heard Gravedigger, she was in her car on her way to the Hover building; by the time that Booth had said Brennan she stepped on the gas.

Caroline was in there now, talking to the lawyers but it wasn't enough he needed to give her more than his gut feeling, he needed a miracle.

"Booth," he answers his phone as almost an after thought, there were only two people he really wanted to talk to and he was sure that they didn't have cell phones.

"It's Zach, I foundsomethingthatmighthelpyoufindParker, andwhothegravediggeris-jimmyChoo,butIdon't (Breath) knowsoiguessi'lljust-"Zach hadn't stopped for a breath he was give booth and himself a headache.

"Zach, Zach slow down what were you saying?" Zach now had Booths full attention.

"I found a way to save Parker." Seven magic words, at first Booth didn't even know that Zach had said them, he was just in to much shock. Then after Zach repeated himself Booth's face lit up with a smile, a blinding smile that cause Cullen to stop and stare-what was Booth so happy about?

Seeley took the information from Zach and told Cullen to send as many agents as he could to Hughesville, there was an abandoned recycling plant-Zach thinks that Parker was buried in the surrounding area's.

"I'm on it." Cullen says already dialing on his phone.

"Zach you're a genius," Booth grins uncontrollably now but he does not really care.

"Umm, Booth?"

"Ya?"

"Angela wants to talk to you."

"Okay…Ange you there?"

"Sweetie."

"Yes?" Booth wants her to hurry up so he can join Cullen and the searching team as soon as possible.

"We still don't know where Brennan is."

He doesn't clue in until Angela repeats herself. Then he understands, Parker will be saved-they found him, Bones on the other hand…

His decision is quick-he doesn't even take time to think it over because he doesn't need to think it over.

"Pay the money."

"Sweetie are you su-"

"Angela I want them both home pay the money I'll pick you up at the Jeffersonian."

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

She hangs up on him and for a few moments he is at a stand still. He beat the gravedigger-he's getting them both home. Sure it was only step number one and he was going to hunt this bastard down till he found him and put him threw hell and back, but for right now Booth was happy he was happy and for a few seconds-all the worries, all the stress was gone. They were going to be okay.

He laughed a little, he cried a little but mostly he just smiled.

Angela wasn't quiet sure how you paid a kidnapper so she left that up to Cam and Hodgins and Max who showed up as a surprise visit.

She just waited outside the Jeffersonian holing Zach's hand as she waited for Booth.

"Zach, are you okay?" she glances at her friend who was in deep thought-at what though she didn't know.

"Will she be happy to see me?"

"What?"

"Will Dr. Brennan be happy to see me."

For once, the answer was easy, uncomplicated and completely true. "You have no idea Zach, you have no idea."

"Hey, is he here yet?" Cam, Max and Hodgins came out with sad smiles across their faces.

"We have the co-ordinates it's out in Virginia." Jack adds coming to sit on Angela's other side to hold her other hand. Cam sits be side Zach and says nothing she doesn't have to she just pats him on the back. Max stands back a little from the group. His daughter was lucky to have all of these people worried about her.

"Ange, phone him."

She nods and presses speed dial. "Booth?"

"Ya?"

"We have the address." She tells him and hears how much lighter his voice is when he tells her that he is leaving now.

"Hurry Booth,"

"I know Ange, I know."

**11:00**

She takes a deep breath to try and decided what she was going to do. Less than eleven hours left by her calculations. How long was it going to take Booth to find them? Glancing at Parker as he stared up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts she wondered how much longer she could put the inevitable off? One maybe two more hours?

She'd give it four. She really didn't mind her death to save Parker, that wasn't the issue the issue was her dieing in front of Parker. That she was not quiet as sure she could do. Do she'd give it four hours, which would leave seven left, she estimated that her gone would double parkers time so it gave Booth about fourteen hours-well eighteen if you started counting at this very second-to find his son.

She wondered if Booth would find her still alive, what would she say to him? She already knew what she had wrote in that letter that Hodgins made her write, there was a reason that she kept it on her at all times. It was a reminder of how short life was, it was also a reminder of who was most important to her.

She glances at parker again. He didn't have very much of Rebecca in him, It was mostly Booth, which Temperance saw as a good thing.

"Bones?" The knight-in-shinning-FBI-standard-issue-body-armor-in-training asked.

"Ya Bud?"

"Nothing,"

"Parker tell me." She smiles at him a little; he looks exactly like Booth does when he's trying to keep something from her.

"Why did this happen to you and me?"

She bites her lip having no real answer. "I don't know Bud, but when you get out of here I bet your dad knows so you can ask him okay?"

"Okay, I bet dad will be happy to see us."

She doesn't have anything to say to that. She only nods trying to hid her emotions.

"Bones, what's your favorite place in the whole wide world?"

She smiles as she realizes how children can be so easily distracted. She answers and they start up another conversation one that maybe will make the remaining hours easier to deal with.

**10:35**

Hodgins had to drive his car as well when Booth said that there was no way in hell that he was having all five of them stuffed into his SUV being backseat drivers.

Jack had taken Zach and Angela while Cam and Max were in Booth's car. Thankfully, they were being silent.

Zach had informed Booth that the Gravedigger would most likely be a woman and Booth had a good idea who it was but in his mind, it could wait until he had found them. They decided that getting Dr. Brennan would be first. Her location was precise and it could take another hour to find Parker-But Booth wasn't focusing on that.

They drove to Virginia in silence the minutes ticking by, Booth speeding up very mile or so.

They arrived to find Agents already there digging almost silently.

Booth didn't even hesitate the way Max, and Cam did. He picked up a shovel and started digging as well pushing all thought out of his mind.

It took a little more than thirty minutes until they hit something metal. Booth still didn't smile it seemed almost surreal that he was going to see Bones again.

They completely unearthed the-well to Booth it looked like a spaceship.

The second Max saw it he knew something was wrong, he didn't know what but he knew that something was not right.

"Booth," He starts but knows that Seeley Booth was not listening to anything right now. He was focused as he opened the 'Spaceship'.

A waft of hot air came out and it took him a few moments to really ponder what he was seeing. He blinked many times trying to make his eyes replace the image.

Two bodies stared back at him.

Cam gasped and Max swore but Booth didn't even move. He couldn't his mind wasn't working properly. They still had time-didn't they?

Angela, Zach and Hodgins arrived right before they were about to open the 'Spaceship'

Zach as not quiet sure why tears were running down Cam's face as the three of them raced to see what was going on.

Booths face had gone white and his lips were blue. It seemed as if he was holding his breath.

"Breathe." Zach commanded as soon as he saw the bodies. Angela burst into tears as well while Hodgins just stared at the bodies in complete shock. No one stepped over the threshold.

"Breathe." He commanded Booth again. He only took a minute to look over the bodies. "Booth," He stepped right in front of him blocking his view. "It's not them. Breathe."

Booth's eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath.

Zach shook his head. Why were people always jumping to conclusions?

**So who jumped to conclusions? I felt like I should just put in that last little bit so that no one has a heart attack. It's not Bones and Parker so don't worry it's two of the Gravediggers old victims. **

**Inspiration for the last part (Basically what Booth was thinking) Was A Modern Myth by 30 seconds to mars.**

**Write reviews please! They are always good, spread the love. **


	11. Who knew?

**Don't kill me**

**Part one**

You know that moment? The one where all your hopes and dreams come to a head and you can see your perfect future, your ideal life just centimeters away from your finger tips?

Do you know what it is like to have that all come crashing down on you? No? Ask Seeley Booth, he'll tell you if you ask nicely and give him a solution to all his problems.

**Part Two**

**10:34**

Cullen had taken over, he's a nice guy really, he is. He just doesn't show it that often. But when he saw Special Agent Seeley Booth just stand at the entrance of what should have been his partners and son's-well there is no really word for it but spaceship-Cullen took pity, or as much pity as he could and told Booth to back up and take a break.

Booth was lead back towards the cars by Angela, Cam and Hodgins. Max and Zach were trying to force their help on Cullen who was getting a bigger headache by the minute.

Booth, Angel and Cam sat down on the curb while Hodgins mumbled something about coffee.

They had no words, no acceptable words at least that would comfort the other-but they had thoughts, not nice thoughts, not hopeful but still thoughts. Cam was the first to express hers.

"He lied." She said it in a dead pan not quiet sure, how her mouth got so dry.

"He doesn't lie. She should have been there." Cam answers reaching for Booths hand, he pulls back a little but she wont let that happen, she holds on for dear life.

"Well he did why else wouldn't she be in there?" Angela takes deep slow breaths. "Do you think she escaped?"

Cam just shakes her head. "And what? Threw two bodies in there instead. No you heard Zach, they had been dead for at least five years. Temperance was never in that-that…cell."

Booth flinched at the sound of her name. Cam just held onto his hand harder.

"Well, then he got the places mixed up." Angela said. Hodgins was back with some cold water-the best he could find.

"He doesn't do that, he deliberately does everything, he has a plan he has motive." Booth flinches again at Jack's words. "Every little thing he-she…whatever does, is done deliberately and without fault. I think we have to figure out how this goes into the plan."

Angela stares at her water while Cam stares long and hard at the ground. Jack takes quick glances at Booth and tries not to pat him on the back or comfort him in any way. He doesn't want to be shot.

"She doesn't want us to win."

"She?"

"What?" Cam and Angela spoke at the exact same time trying to figure out what Booth had just mumbled.

"It's O'Connell. The evidence fits. It's Janine O'Connell. And she doesn't want us to win; she probably took her money and fled the country by now." He dropped Cams hand to burry his face in his hands.

They all were silent for a few moments before Cam took control.

"Okay here's what we are going to do. Angela, Hodgins your going to go to where there digging up Parker, Booth and I are going to join you there later but you and me." She points a finger at Booth as she stands up and brushes herself off. "Are going to go and interrogate the hell out of that writer and his journalist and nail their asses to the wall understand?" For a brief second she saw the old Seeley-the one pre-Brennan, Pre-Parker the one she knew from ages back, The Seeley Booth that was a sniper and a ranger and didn't take carp from anybody-it was all she needed. "Good, now move people how much longer do you think we have? Stop mopping around and move!"

She grabbed Seeley by the arm and was very happy when he insisted that he drive.

**Part Three**

**9:48**

"You want me to go in there with you?" Cam asked Booth as they glanced over the notes that Cullen was able to make.

"Yeah, but if I give you the look then get out."

"The look?" She wasn't so familiar with that one.

He gave her the "Look" the one that means I'm going to do this old school so get out.

"Ahh, that look." She murmurs as he opens the door for her.

O'Connell and Vega look extremely pissed off they had been stuck in that interrogation room for a little less than six hours. They were sitting close together and nearly jumped apart when Booth and Cam walked into the room.

_Damn, _Booth thought, _who let them be in the same room together?_

But that was besides the point now, he had a mission to accomplish.

"We found them," He starts, Cam catches on immediately although her mind is frantic-where the hell is he going with this?

"Really, well congratulations Agent Booth I think that you are done with us then." Vega starts to stand up but booth pushes him down a little more roughly than was necessary.

"Not quiet." Cam joins in standing on the other side of O'Connell so that Cam and Booth are on opposite sides and leaning over the pair-very intimidating.

"Why what else are you going to charge us with kidnapping them?" O'Connell snickered and bit a red nail-that was when cam knew that they had her. O'Connell bit her index fingernail, her ring finger on the same hand was broken off-it looked like there had been an emergency replacement that left the glue not quiet dried and the fingernail was slowly slipping off.

Years of cop training had finally paid off.

"Mrs. O'Connell where did you lose your nail?" Cam asked ever so bluntly.

"What?"

"Your nail, it's a fake but the rest are real."

O'Connell shifted and that was all Booth needed-they were getting to them and fast.

"Do you want to know something interesting? The Gravedigger wanted to burry me, not Dr. Brennen." Only Cam noticed his slight hesitation in saying her name but Booth carried on compartmentalizing. "How would the Gravedigger make such a big mistake? You're the resident experts do you want to tell me?"

Booth leans over Vega until the man is only inches away from Booth's face.

"How would we know?" Vega says.

"Because, Brennan knew-she told me I'm just giving you time to bail out." Vega's face paled ever so slightly.

"Mr. Vega may I see your hands?" Cam didn't wait for an answer. She shoved his sleeves up and witnesses the defensive marks that were fading as if someone had tried to put make-up over them.

She does the same to O'Connell and it's the same thing. Booth and Cam look at each other for about half a second before Booth had Vega slammed up against a wall and Cam had O'Connell face down on the table with a hand behind her back.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Temperance Brennan and Parker Booth Cam says slapping on the hand cuffs that Booth had given her before they had come in here.

"Where are they!?" Booth nearly yells it at Vega who starts to laugh.

"I'll make you a deal Agent, Two years on kidnapping charges and I'll tell you where they are. You say no to my deal and they'll die and you'll never see them again."

Booth was about to pull out his gun and shoot the man when Cam let go of O'Connell and dragged Booth outside.

"Booth we can't make that deal." She mutters just low enough for him to hear as he runs a hand threw his hair.

"Cam."

"No Booth it's not fair to everyone Else do you know how many people they've kill? How many lives they've ruined? I'm not making that deal. We'll find another way okay Seeley? Well find another way."

"Cam, were on the word of Hodgins and Zach."

"And when have they ever failed us before? Seeley look at me, they will find them."

"It's been hours." He murmurs checking his phone for messages again, nothing it's still empty.

"They still have time and we will find them again, we did last time and we will do it again."

"There probably not even in the same place Cam! So what I find my son but Tempran-" He stops himself from breaking down, he has to get threw this, being depressed was not going to help him find them.

"We will find her too."

"CAMILLE HOW? TELL ME BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOUR TEAM CAN PULL EVIDENCE OUT OF THIN AIR! THERE GOOD CAM BUT NO THAT GOOD!"

She sighs waiting for him to tire himself out and stop yelling.

"Seeley I'm not letting you make that deal with them, Brennan would have slapped you by now if she knew what you were thinking."

"Cam, I can't just let her die."

"You told me that there was a line that can't be crossed because of the danger of our jobs. Well guess what Seeley booth you crossed it, you and temperance Brennan crossed it." It was out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying, almost instantly she wished that she hadn't said it.

"What are you talking about?" He asks in a low voice.

"You know what I'm talking about Seeley don't play dumb. You and Temperance crossed a fine line a long time ago and this is karma coming to kick your ass. You know what our job entails and you know what the risks are and still you went there!" There was an unnatural amount of venom leaking from her voice but she couldn't stop it from coming, no matter how much she wanted to he had to hear this.

"Make your choice Booth, because I personally don't want to let these two murders go just because you fell for your partner!"

She gives him on last glare before walking away to off.

Booth just stood there, Temperance couldn't even know what was going on in his head, he didn't even know. But something in him broke at Cam's words and he knew that the choice was not going to be easy but he had to make it.

Trying to by time he took out the note that Max had given him, it seemed like ages ago when he had stuffed it into his jacket pocket. Now he took it out and read it.

It was a short little thing, not even taking up half a page in her precise handwriting. It made the choice that much harder.

A single tear fell down his face-but he was sure to wipe it off as soon as it left his eye.

Now, Booth believed in miracles-he was Catholic after all but he was going to praise the high heavens when his phone rang and Angela called with those four magic words.

"Booth," he could tell that she was crying. "We found them."

**Song inspiration "Hero" by Nickleback, "Who knew?" By P!nk and "Running up that hill" By Placebo. **

**Review cause I really want to know what you think. This chapter was written in a very short amount of time by a very angry Izzie. (This is what happens when I write while I'm mad) **


	12. Untitled

**Wow, were here, this is it. Hold your breath with me. **

It's really short because there is not much to say

**8:00**

He broke every speed limit in the state. His siren was on the whole time and on frequent occasions, Cam had told him to slow down. He ignored him but what else was new? He speed on trying to ignore what Cam had said about his relationship towards Bones. He didn't want to think about that now; he didn't have that much room in his head.

Cam was sitting in Bone's seat; a fact that Booth was trying really hard to ignore. She was fidgety which was not helping his nerves at all and every few seconds or so she would glance at him out of the corner of her eye and he would pretend not to notice.

It was like this for the whole drive out to Virginia. Neither on of them wanted to comment on what Cam had said outside of the interrogation room.

"Booth," Cam finally breaks the silence as they head towards where they see the cop and FBI cars.

"What Camille?" He snaps back not meaning for his voice to sound so harsh and yet unable to stop it.

"Booth, just…prepare yourself okay?"

He wanted to ask for what but he didn't, some things you just don't want to think about.

Angela and Hodgins had been watching some FBI guys dig for the last half hour. Angela was having mild panic attacks every time the shovels didn't hit something. Jack was worried as well but every time Angela squeezed his hand a little tighter, his chest did this weird tightening thing that wasn't at all unpleasant.

Zach was the first one to see Booth and Cam running towards the dig sight. Booth immediately picked up a shovel and started to dig.

The rhythm of the Shovels digging into the dirt was almost hypnotic, so when it was broken by the sharp clang of metal everybody froze.

Booth was not the first person to start shoveling again but he became the fastest as they all cleared it away till they were standing around a large 'spaceship' like all metal cell.

"Open it." Angela asked for once, Booth even thought that she might have said 'please' but he was not quiet sure.

He just nodded and found the door. Pulling up with all his strength he tried to lift it.

Two other Agents had to help him before they even got it a crack open. But still it was enough to hear the soft whimpering of a boy crying.

"PARKER?" Booth calls. If it is even possible he is doubling his efforts straining every muscle in his entire body to try and open the door. Angela, Hodgins and Cam are helping now trying to grasp what little space is not covered by another hand to try and push.

It take three unbearable minutes before it is open enough to squeeze a body threw.

Booth is in before Cullen has the time to tell him to go

Parker is still crying, why Seeley Booth does not have the time to contemplate. Because Parker is very much alive. His hair is a little bit messy and his eyes are red and bloodshot but he is alive and not hurt.

It takes Parker about half a second to realize that his father is really there, his superhero had saved him.

He tears his arms away from a very still Temperance Brennan and flings himself at Seeley. Booth cruses his son to his chest in a hug that leaves Parker gasping.

"Dad, Dad! I'm okay, I'm Okay." Parker reassures his father who has tears coming to his eyes.

"I know Buddy, I know." Booth takes his arms back as sun spills into the cell as the Agents finally get the door all the way open. Booth hands Parker off to a paramedic and just stares at his partner, a million emotions written all over his face.

She just stares back, shock taking over. Then relief, followed by something that Booth couldn't figure out.

He really didn't care.

They both blinked at each other while the chaos outside was completely invisible to them.

Then she was in his arms murmuring his name over and over while he just buried his face in her hair.

**Short and sweet, short and sweet.**


	13. What if?

**Wow, I broke fifty reviews. Wow. I'm in shock. It's a good shock defiantly but it's still shock. Thank you to all reviews because you are the heart and soul of my writing. Love you all.**

**Soooooo back to the story. Booth found Parker and Bones! YAH!!**

**Ohh and don't ask about the title, it was the song that inspired it so that's the only thing that I could think of.**

**Just to let all you readers out there know I started out this story thinking that I was going to kill off Bones. I know I know horrible right? Well I wanted to see if Booth would get over it. Then I realized that that would just be cruel and in humane so not happening.**

**There alive and yes they will stay alive. But be prepared for some MAJOR FLUFF I'm not really good at it so don't kill me if it's not to your liking but I do not do fluff well. **

**Welcome to the aftermath, because there is only one thing better than B&B angst/ thriller, reading what happens when they finally get back together.**

**Disclaimer: I think I might own it cause did you see the guy they got to play Jared? DAMN! I think they read my mind…**

Her mind finally slowed down enough to think, her first thought was that her partner was crushing her. Literally, his arms were wrapped so tight around her that she couldn't breath. Her next was one that surprised her. He smelled good.

Temperance Brennen mentally chastised herself that is certainly not the most logical thing to think about when your partner just saved you. However she inhalied deeply, trying to be discrete, nope, not working. Booth chuckled a little in her ear as he pulled away to look at her face. She took a few deep breaths.

"What do I smell or something?"

She just smiles not capable of words at this exact moment.

"Okay, Tempe let's get you out of here." He smiles back at her as he helps her to stand.

"Ahh," She screams-quickly biting her lip to hide her pain. Which of course Seeley can see right threw.

"Wow, okay your not walking," He quickly grabs her before she falls and then lifts her up into his arms.

"No, Booth, don't I can walk."

"No you can't." He takes a quick peek at her calf, yep-dried blood and what is going to be a giant scar.

"Booth," she sighs leaning in to him, giving up. Booth grins widely at the fact that he just won an argument.

Carrying her out was harder than he though it would be. Not because she was heavy, in fact she was incredibly light-but see Angela, Jack, Max and everybody else immediately rushed up to her.

"Hey! HEY! Back up a little, you can talk to her when we get to the hospital." Booth yells a little at the sudden 'I'm so happy your okay!' chorus that suddenly surrounded them.

"Booth, where's Parker?" she lifts her head off his shoulder a little to try and find the little boy.

"He's right there Temperance, the Paramedic is taking care of him." Booth would rather have not seen Parker on a gurney and being hooked up to an IV, but Booth quickly put that out of his mind. It was better than a body bag.

"Good, good." She sighed again and let her head fall back on his shoulder.

Booth was about twenty steps away from the ambulance waiting for his partner when she grabbed his shirt nearly tearing the fabric.

"Temp what, what's wrong?" He immediately looked around for a threat but all he saw was Zach. Ohh, Zach.

He stopped dead in his tracks and they both just stared at Zach.

"Hi." Zach breathed about half a second later. Brennen's eyes filled with tears at the reality that Zach might have just saved her life.

She pushed out of Booths arms and threw herself at Zach gripping him in a hug that sort of remind Booth of the way that his mother hugged him after he came back from his first mission overseas.

Zach hugged her back awkwardly as Brennan tried not to sob into his shoulder.

Booth was right behind her with a hand on her lower back and one on her shoulder so that she would not fall.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Yes?" She looked up a little trying to ignore the pain that she did not want anyone to see twisting her features.

"Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled.

Zach breathed a sigh of relief before handing Brennan back over to Booth who picked her up and laid her down on the gurney a few steps away.

"Did Zach?"

"He found you and Parker Bones, it was all him."

She smiled. "I taught him well, of course he found us." Booth just laughed at that. He was starting to notice how pale she was and how tired she looked.

"Tempe, Tempe, Bones." Booth laid her on a gurney and wiped the hair off her forehead. "I'll be right back, I'm just-"

"Go see Parker." She finished smiling a little, her eyelids dropping.

"Ya," He smiled and rested his hand on her cheek for another few seconds before going to see his son.

"Hey buddy." Booth came up beside his boy smiling as he saw that Parker was sitting up by himself and looking unharmed.

"Hey dad." Parker bit his lip.

"What's wrong does something hurt?"

"No, no. Is Bones okay?" He almost looked as if he did not want the answer. Booth quickly put that out of his head, why would Parker not want to know.

"Of course she's okay Buddy. She's doing great."

"That's good then." He said decidedly wincing as the medic stuck a needle into his arm.

"Hey, Parker." Booth grabbed his son's hand and squeezed it a little. "Your doing great bud, your doing great. Just a few more…"

"SEELEY!"

He knew that voice, some part of his brain new that voice and that same part was having an, oh shit, moment.

"SEELEY BOOTH WHY IS MY SON IN AN AMBULANCE."

Yep definite oh shit moment.

"Mommy!" Parker cried smiling hugely.

"Parker?" Rebecca, all angry five foot seven of her stormed up to the ambulance pushing past a shocked Cam, Zach, Jack, Angela and a few other agents to plant herself in front of Booth.

"What happened?" She demanded her hands on her hips. Seeley Booth was suddenly kind of scared of this woman.

"R-re-Rebecca it was really nothing." Wrong words Seeley.

"NOTHING LOOK AROUND! TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOTHING!"

"Becca we had a bit of a situation but you see all good, it's all good." He smiled and looked pleadingly to Parker who repeated his words and flashed a mini-charm smile.

"I want to know everything." She reached out for Parkers hand and stood between Parker and Booth. "Seeley I don't know what you've done but."

Cam cut in trying to save her friend. "Rebecca it was the gravedigger, we caught her, we saved Temperance and Parker and everything is fine now."

"What? She was there too? Why did you not tell me any of this Booth? You have hundreds of FBI Agents working and in the loop but his own mother!"

"Becca I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me, Cullen gave me a heart attack when he phoned and said that my son had been saved and I had to ask from what?" She was tearing up now from stress but that did not stop her from letting go of Parkers hand and pushing Booth away from her son.

"Well actually you'd be in the hospital if you had a heart attack and since your standing here clearly unharmed." Zach cut in trying-as best he can- to defuse the situation with some good old logic. Yah, not this time, Becca ripped into him as well.

"You've got a serial killer trying to save my son?" She screamed at Booth who flinched at the comparison.

"And you," She turned on Zach. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you! When you have kids you can tell me what's logical understand?"

"Booth," she hissed at him getting so close that he could see the tears in her eyes as well as his terrified reflection. "I never cared about what you did at work, because you always promised me that Parker was never going to get involved. But this, this is getting him involved and you get one more chance because if anything, anything at all happens like this again so help me God Seeley you will never see Parker again. He does not-I do not deserve this. This is your life, not ours. Keep us out of it."

And with the end of her ultimatum she hopped into the back of the Ambulance that Parker was in and speed off towards the hospital.

Booth stared after her almost in shock at what she just said. He would have stayed there too until Angela rested a hand on his arm. "Booth, Brennen has to go to the hospital, I was wondering if you want to go with her or do you want me?"

He was already walking as she started talking. "No it's okay Ang, I'll go."

Brennan noticed the little line that was forming in between his eyebrows and pursed her lips. She knew what that look meant.

"Booth, what happened?" She was asking out of courtesy, she knew what he was about to say.

"Temperance, we need to talk."

She had heard most of Rebecca's rant apart from the ultimatum that she had hissed at him so Bones pretty much knew where this was going.

"Booth, it was not your fault. What happened."

"No, Becca's right. This, all of this. It's just too much. Parker should never have been evolved in it. And you."

"Booth I was already involved, if it wasn't you then it would have been some other Agent who worked with me and there still would be a gravedigger and I still would have been captured."

"He was after me. Bones, he wanted me and to get you into that."

"Booth it was my choice. I saw Parker and the man coming after him and I tried to stop him. That's what I remember. You would have done the same."

Booth squeezed her hand, not wanting to look into her eyes and say something that he might regret.

"Tempe."

"You said that you wanted me to stay. Well here I am Booth, I'm staying and I'm listening." She winced as the medic-pretending to be oblivious-stuck a needle in her arm.

"Tempe-" He wasn't quiet sure what to say-so much had changed, his perspective had changed so much. And at a loss for words he just sat there beside her holding her hand as the pain meds kicked in and she went to sleep.

It was nearly five hours later when she woke up. Booth had only left her side twice to check in on Parker when Becca was in the bathroom. (She would scream whenever she saw him)

Brennan woke up to find a semi conscious Booth nearly asleep on the chair next to her bed. Angela was drawing a picture of him with drool coming out of his mouth.

"I like the G-man like this; it's a good change of character." She commented smiling at Brennen and kissing her forehead. "Welcome back sweetie we all missed you."

"I missed you too Ange."

"Are you going to tell me why Parker was crying? Because he wont spill and-"

Angela was cut off by Bones. "Later Ange,"

"Okay, later. Can I get you something?" Tempe's stomach growled as if on cue.

"Ummm." Booth was coming back into consciousness and blinked slowly at Brennan, staring at him she could only think of one thing. "Yah, I kind of feel like some pie." She said.

Booth was immediately awake. "Pie? Did someone say pie?"

**Pie? I want pie. Mmmmmmm pie. **

**So now that I'm hungry I'll make this short. Music inspiration "You" by Fisher. "What if" By Coldplay and "Vindicated" by dashboard confessional and the best song that describes Booth right now? "The Scientist" By Coldplay. **

**Did you like my attempt at fluff? Please give me suggestions cause I could really use the help. Also I really want to know where I should go with the Rebecca thing because I plan on wrapping it up in the next few chapters. **

**Please review, I'll send you some pie ; )**


	14. One hell of a ride

**You're all going to kill me, But please read and review before you hunt me down. **

Five days, six hours, twenty-three minutes and Brennan was finally getting her pie-but it was not as if she was counting.

They had released her with a fractured shin, minor head trauma, cuts, and bruises. Most of the stitches and scars she tried to hide with creative clothing, Long sleeved blouse and jeans with a blazer was working quiet adeptly in her opinion. She sipped her hot coffee slowly and silently. Booth was opposite her, not touching anything in front of him and staring unabashedly at his partner.

"This is the first stop that you wanted to make," Booth pointed out, "You could at least eat your pie."

She nods and brings a hand up to cup her neck. Her other went nowhere near the pie.

"Temperance, if your not hungry we can go, or if you want something else I can get it. Do you really feel like rabbit food?" He was trying to make her laugh; it wasn't working nearly as well as he hoped.

For the last five days in the hospital, Booth was at Brennan's bedside. Save for the few hours a day he got beside Parkers (basically, when his mom was not looking.)

The had not spoken much, watched some old movies and ate pudding in silence. Brennan-for her part had just not known what to say. Booth just wanted to stare at her, convince himself that she was really there and not some figment of his imagination.

"Temperance-"

"Why are you calling me that?" She asks, her head shooting up and she looks him in the eyes for the first time since she asked for pie.

That could possibly be the one question that Seeley Booth had no answer too.

"Umm, I-" He stuttered his brain moving really, really fast. Finally, an answer came to him; he only hoped that is was the right one. "It's your name." He states his face shortly setting into a satisfied smile. That was until her saw the question still in her face. Damn, wrong answer.

"You haven't called me Bones in over five days Booth, what gives?" She takes another sip of her coffee, continually staring at him, he's feeling the room getting smaller and smaller.

_Okay, Seeley time for some honesty_. "Look Tempe. Associating you…you…with bones, is just, well," He heaves a sigh trying to figure out what it is about this woman that made it so damn hard to say what he was thinking. "It's just not something that I would like to think about okay?"

She smiles a little her knee hitting his lightly under the table. "Okay." She agrees.

"Well since were playing twenty questions I have to ask you one thing. Parker…" She cuts him off right there. Knowing that he has a right to know. And that Parker will probably tell him soon anyway so there is really no point in hiding it.

"I told him that if you didn't find us soon then I would kill myself so he could have more air and give you more time to find him."

She takes another sip of coffee before attacking her pie with the fork she grabbed out of Booth's frozen hand.

After a few bites and a quick wipe of her mouth with the back of her hand she asks him, "Was that too blunt?"

He can only stare at her wide-eyed and speechless. A million and one thoughts and emotions going threw his head. Then one took over everything else.

"You know," she says a bit clueless at his current emotions. "This really is not that bad." Taking another bite, she glances at her partner, wondering when the last time was that she saw his face so red.

"Bones." He murmurs.

"I thought you went calling me that?" She asks wincing as she moved her leg; she was going to have to take some more painkillers soon.

"Bones. What were you thinking?" He exclaims something painful twisting in the pit of his stomach.

"That Parker was going to die, Booth." She was getting a little pissed now. Why couldn't Booth see the logic in this?

"Parker might have died anyway Bones!" Booth says trying to keep his voice down.

"Yes but I was not going to hamper his chances I thought that you would do the same thing if it were you!"

"Parker is my son Bones, not yours you can't do that."

"I can't save his life?" She dropped the fork and pushed the pie plate away. Hunger was the last thing on her mind.

"Temperance what about you? Don't you think that you deserve to live?" he was fuming now, a lowered voice not even part of the question. He realized for the first time that bones might have died, a thought that he had kept from his mind for the last week or so. His brain could not even comprehend what was happening, words were just flying out of his mouth before he could process them.

"He's a child Booth, and this is my mistake, the gravedigger was after me and he did not derive it. It was a logical choice."

"Temperance Brennan, this has nothing to do with logic, the Gravedigger was after me-not you and I dragged Parker into this so you should not have to kill yourself to get him out. What about Angela, Max, Russ and all the other squints? All you other friends? Do you think that they would appreciate your logic? Do you really think that they would not want you to live as well?"

"Seeley I escaped the gravedigger the first time so technically this is my fault and whatever I decide has nothing to do with you." She nearly yelled it back at him. He temper rising and heat flooding to her cheeks.

"Has nothing to do with me? Temperance if it has to do with you then I am involved."

They both sat back at the same time, shock coursing threw their veins only seconds apart.

Nether Seeley or Temperance was quit sure, when it happened. However, it did happened and now there was no going back, they crossed that damn line. The same line that was either about to expand into a wall or shrink into nothing.

"Temperance." He whispered her name. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Booth." She whispers back wondering why his eyes have suddenly gone so cold and black.

"No, Temperance, I'm sorry but I don't think that we can do this anymore." It was the second hardest thing he had ever had to say. The hardest was what he said next. "You should take the job in London."

"What?" She stared at him not quiet sure what she was hearing.

"Temperance, we can't do this, the line was there for a reason, the reason is still there but the line isn't. And until the reason goes away then we can't cross that line."

"Ohh." She sighs retreating back into herself.

"Temperance I'm sorry-"

"No, no. Booth your logic, it's- wow, its sound. We can't do this." their eyes meet and for one long moment they stare at each other saying with their eyes what their brains don't yet want to process.

"Well, I've got a plane to catch." She smiles a little, getting up and putting a ten on the table.

He stands beside her, stomach dropping to the floor.

"Wait," she stops herself before she leaves. "There's something I've always wanted to try."

Standing on her tippy-toes she places a hand on his shoulder and kisses him. It's a sweet kiss, not lasting more than a few seconds, her lips barley and pressure against his and by the time that he tries to kiss her back she's gone. Smiling before him as his heart goes a mile and minute.

"Agent Booth," She sticks out her hand.

"Dr. Brennan." He says flustered and still light headed.

"It was a hell of a ride." She smiles again and is gone, limping slowly out of the diner and in a cab as Booth watches her from the window.

**Okay a few more chapters to go, or maybe only one. Or maybe I should leave it like this, I don't know, I haven't decided yet.**

**Song inspiration, "Almost lover." A fine frenzy And "Someday." By Nickleback. These songs are used and abused but oh so good.**

**Ohh one last thought, was the kiss too much? should they have just left? I was literally toying with this idea for hours trying to decided, i left it in cause i'm not quiet sure if there is going to be another one so i thought what the hell it's somethign a sentimental Brennan would do, right? Grrrrrr this story is confusing!! ; )  
**


	15. Keep on tryin

**This one goes out to all you reviewers, readers and fans…do I have fans? Cause that would be awesome and somewhat surreal. **

**Anywho this one goes out to all of you Bones fans out there who make this show the great one that it is and inspire me and everyone else to write fanfic's about our favorite clueless couple. **

**P.S Go to I-tunes and type in Bones Pod cast, I love it and highly recommend it so check it out! Squint squad, the Bones podcast.**

**Now, let's get serious. Time to wrap up some serious drama.**

**P.S it gets really confusing in the middle and I'm sorry but I'm trying out something new so don't worry about it, you just might have to read it over again a few times,**

_Tap, Tap, tap._ Booth's foot was a constant rhythm against the floor. Sweet's glanced at his patient not quiet believing what he had just heard.

"So she left?" Wow, just wow.

"Yes." Booth nods, _tap, tap, tap_

"Because you told her to go."

"Yes."

"And you just let her go?"

"Yes." _Tap, tap, tap._

Sweet's was shocked. This had turned out better than he thought it would. This was brilliant, well, not exactly brilliant he had hoped to be present at this argument so he could document it for his research but still. This was totally awesome.

"Booth, do you know how much the bureau pays me for each session that you and Dr. Brennan come to."

"No,"

"Allot, and apparently I have failed you." Sweet's got the response that he wanted. Booth's head snapped up and glared at Sweet's. Excellent.

"So this is all your fault?"

"Yes, totally and one hundred percent my fault."

"How?" Sweet's had to bite his cheek to stop himself from smiling; Booth was falling for this so easily…

"I gave you an environment that allowed that…what did you call it? Line? Yes, the 'line' to fall apart, I pushed your relationship and it fell apart on me. Sorry."

"Sorry?" _Tap, Tap…_ "Your sorry that you broke a four year relationship?"

"Yes sorry." _Come on Lance don't laugh the man is totally broken. _

"Damn it Sweet's! Fix it!"

"You're the one who wanted her to go."

"Because I don't want her to get hurt!" Booth is pacing the office trying to figure out if throwing the laptop at Sweet's would kill him or just knock him out, nope better go with the stapler.

"Parker, Rebecca, Jared, Cam, Tessa…"

"What do they have to do with me and Brennan?"

"You put them in danger as well, you crossed the line for them and Dr. Brennan can take care of herself far better than many of the others can."

Booth had to think about this for a second, did Sweet's look up his file? How did he know about Tessa…

"Sweet's what are you saying?"

"Her plane leaves in about four hour's right?"

Booth just nods.

"Do you want her to go?"

"No," It comes out in a very small voice.

"But you don't want her to get hurt."

They both shake their head, one in disbelief and the other as an answer.

"Go,"

"Go?"

"Go. Tell her. Use your words big boy." _Shit wrong thing to say Lance. I think he might punch…_

"What if she still goes?"

"Then you can come back here and we can talk it out."

"Ha, funny Sweet's I never thought you'd be a sarcastic one." Sweet's is proud to see that Booth is already putting on his jacket.

"I'm full of surprises." Sweet's grins as Booth leaves mind made up. It takes that good doctor about a minute to phone a certain someone and tell her to meet him at the Diner.

"Booth?" She ran a hand threw her hair, a habit that she had just started that helped her deal with stress.

"BOOTH" She was really impatient. _Where the hell?_ She bangs her head on the wall and slides down the floor. _Damn it. _

"Bones?" he's banging down her doorway. The hinges are groaning as each pound of his fist slammed her doorway. "BONES!" He yells again before slamming his head against the door. "Damn it Bones answer the door."

His phone rings twice before he answers it.

"Booth,"

"Hey man, I got to ask you something."

"What Hodgins?" Booth sighed closing his eyes as he slid down her door and sat on the floor.

"Angela…"

"What about Angela is she okay?" Booth's voice was weary even though he was seriously worried about Angela he was so tried, his limbs felt heavy and leaded. It had been a long day.

"She's fine dude. I just…"

"What then?"

"I don't know how to…I need some advice. I don't know how to tell Angela…"

"Speak Hodgins, talk-in English please."

"I'm still in love with her."

"Oh." Booth could hear Hodgins breathing heavily on the other end, he sounded like he was about to punch something.

"Ya what do I do?"

"Tell her, tell her you love her." He didn't hesitate on his answer, it was so obvious that there was no question as to what Hodgins should do.

"What if she says…"

"She won't Jack, she won't."

"Cool, thanks Booth."

Seeley Booth smiles a little as Hodgins hangs up the phone. Getting up he gives her doorbell one last ring before getting in his car and driving home.

He left in an almost trance, not sure where he was going, not sure how he got to his apartment when he finally pulled up. Drifting to a stop and remaining in the car for a few minutes.

"Hey Bub." Talking to Parker usually calmed him down, something about his six-year-old son made his head clear and heart slow down to a reasonable rate.

"Hi daddy when are you coming to see me?" Parker's voice showed that over the last week or so he had completely put what had happened behind him. He was good at that, like his father, he was able to-in a sense- compartmentalize, put things in the past that should stay there.

"Soon Parker, soon I just have some things to do first then I'll spend the whole weekend with you."

"Okay, daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bye love you."

"Love you too."

Parker hung up and Booth was feeling better, not much better, but still better.

He took the stairs slowly and aimlessly mind wandering, wondering if he could talk Angela into telling him what plane she was taking so that he might be able to try and stop her-what he was going to say when he saw her, if he saw her? Tell her that he needed her well she already knew that. Tell her what else then? That a job with less pay, more danger, and having to report to people half as smart as her was better all because she worked with him? Would that seriously work on her? Was it rational enough to convince her to stay?

Seeley Booth was going to have to think fast because none other than Temperance Brennan was lying on his doorstep fast asleep.

She was lying on his couch, her brown waves resting gracefully against the pillow, completely oblivious to the world-and that included her partner taking a shower in the next room.

It took him about twenty minutes with water pounding down on his face to seriously realize that his partner was asleep on his couch.

When he heard a groan, he bolted out of the shower.

"Bones, Bones are you okay? Hey Bones?"

Nearly tripping over his own to feet he ran over to her.

"Booth?"

"Ya, hey Bones are you okay you were..."

"Asleep, your shower woke me up." She cuts him off running a hand threw her tangles hair.

"Ohh, sorry."

"Booth, Are you okay?"

He had to smile; this was probably the best mood that he had been in. in a while. "Ya, I'm good Bones, I perfect."

"Great, you hungry?" She stood up stretching as she did.

"Ya, starving." It was half-true, half just an excuse to get her to stay.

"Ya, me too. Do you want Thai?"

"Ummm, no do you know what, you finish up your shower and I'll Make something, and you've probably got about two weeks wroth of uneaten food in your fridge I'll find something…" Her eyes waver for about half a second. Damn, she thought.

"Bones, I thought you were getting killed or kidnapped or something."

"So you decided not to take a towel?"

"I was worried about you."

She sighs a little, not looking down again. "Thank you. For worrying about me I mean."

"Your welcome."

They stood there for a tense minute before she turned towards his kitchen and he went back into the shower. Nearly half and hour later they were both in front of the TV eating some seriously amazing Mac and cheese.

"Booth what are we watching?"

"It's called the X-Files Bones, and trust me it awesome."

"Booth, it's only about three minutes in and I can already point out nearly twelve irrational points in their logic and their-wow."

"What Bones?" he mumbles threw a mouthful of Mac and cheese, (mostly cheese)

"He's cute."

"Ya well he's taken. See her, Scully and Mulder Bones, Scully and Mulder."

"I don't know what that means."

"Their Partners, Bones."

"Like us?"

"No we don't do what they do."

"Which is…" She smiles at him, falling back into a comfortable rhythm with him that nearly twenty-four hours ago she would have thought not possible.

"They are crazy about each other and yet they get together, and then move apart, get together then…"

"So their lovers."

"Basically."

"Okay, I get it now. Their idiots."

"What?" Booth's head snapped towards her.

"They're going to get themselves killed; they can't have that much of an emotional connection and still be able to think clearly when a stressful situation arrives…Booth, your laughing at me."

"Bones, you've seen about a quarter of and episode and suddenly a critic."

"Ohh, you're teasing me…" She nudged him with her shoulder. He pushed her back lightly smiling.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Tired, and kid of scared."

"Scared? Bones you don't have to be scared about the Gravedigger we caught her." He set down his plate holding her chin with his hand as she struggled to comprehend what was going on behind those blue eyes.

"It's irrational I know but."

"Hey, you want to stay here for tonight."

"Okay."

"Yah?" his lips turned up into a half smile that caused one to mirror on her lips.

"Yah, I kind of maybe moved out a bunch of stuff from my apartment because I thought I was going to leave but I didn't and know I…"

"Bones just stay here all week."

"Is that an order Agent Booth?" She teased.

"No, it's a request Temperance."

"Who changed your mind?"

"Well, it wasn't hard, but Sweet's did help a little."

"Well, maybe the kid does know something after all." She admitted picking up her fork again.

"Maybe he does Tempe maybe he does."

"Seeley can you just pick one?" She laughed.

"What?" He laughed with her although he was not quiet sure what he was laughing at.

"Booth, my name, Temperance, Tempe, Bones, Dr. Brennan, pick one."

"I'm working on it. I'll make up my mind eventually."

"Eventually? Okay, I'll wait I guess." She takes another swing of beer turning up the volume.

"You know Bones tomorrow we have to put away the people who did this to you and Parker; we have to bring back all these feelings." He was trying to be light about it but he knew that this was going to be painful."

"Well it's for the greater good, besides your going to be there with me so I'm all good."

"All good."

"Tempe your crazy." He laughed, the woman could seriously compartmentalize and rationalize being kidnapped and buried alive.

"So are you."

"Fine so were both crazy."

"I accept you logic." She clinked her beer glass against his and took a swing. "Now shut up the show is back on and he is cute."

"Your serious?" he could almost feel his jaw drop.

"Ya."

"Crazy." He sang.

"Well at least I don't have to put up with a crazy person."

"Tempe putting up with you is the least of my worries. So don't worry it doesn't bug me."

She snorted hitting his arm. "I like you too." She mumbled taking another swing of her beer.

Amazing pay, head of her own department, a new location, a fresh start, and a safer surrounding. It would be a good deal, but give up all of this? Giving up her partner, she realized when she was halfway to the airport that no matter what lines had been crossed not matter how many times they both came close to dieing they were partners for better or for worse, and all that that entails. But she was seriously going to have to buy Booth a robe or something because if he kept on walking out full frontal then things could get awkward.

**To all you reviewers, I love you all your reviews make my day. To all you readers, you fuel the story. To everyone else, if you liked it I did my job, if you didn't then there's always next time. And there will be a next time cause you all gave me a bug that means that Booth and Bones are not done, I'm writing more, probably not this story but maybe another. **

**Xoxo **

**Izzie  
**


	16. Authors note

Hello everyone!

Sorry if i got your hopes up for another chapter. But I do have good news, I'm writing another story that will follow (loosely) the end of Keep on trying and will (Hopefully) still keep all of you entertained!

It's going to have another case but it wont be the focus, the focus will be the relationships and hopefully there will be allot more fluff. I also hope to try and figure out how B&B will get in bed together-naked-yet not have sex. It will be interesting that's all i can promise! I will also deal with the after math of Keep on trying a little bit. like the Brennan/ Parker isssues.

I am not writing it to be a sequel because it's not, and I want people to be able to follow it without having to read keep on trying, But sitill I hope all of you will give it a try becasue it will have some of the same feel as this story did.

Thanks to all of you who stuck by me threw the long haul couldn't have done it without you!

xoxox

Izzie


End file.
